


Righteous Devils

by Jak_Dax



Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Android Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fear, Flying, Hell, Misunderstandings, Pain, Set after Nappa's death, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: An android created by Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero, you've been in hell for a long time. You spend most of your time with a fellow android, but years of causing trouble is beginning to bore you. Will you ever be able to see past the clouds hovering over hell? And just what will happen when another saiyan dies and you get involved with him?Nappa needs more love. I know he's a bit... lackluster, but if Team Four Star can make him amazing, why can't we?





	Righteous Devils

Hell wasn’t fun. It wasn’t the cliche, fire and lava everywhere, no. Every demon and monster sent down here was placed into their own personal hell, each varying depending on the person. The worst of these people never left their hell, but you weren’t so bad during your life, so occasionally you were released from your hell.

It was one of those days, where they let you out and the first thing you did was guzzle down a gallon of water. Afterwards, you relaxed along an open area and stared up at the clouds above. You could barely make out the snake road above and wished you could fly up there to run along it. You would have to settle with staying here forever…

“Hey, ___.” A voice called and you groaned in annoyance. You looked over to see your comrade, Tre. His electric eyes flickered as he lowered his gun-arm to regard you better. “Did you see the new batch of residents?”

“You know I’ve grown tired of that…” You sighed, training your gaze back at the sky.

“This might interest you. Another saiyan died today, a year since the last one.” Tre went on. Your eyes widened at that. The saiyans were an almost extinct race, a bunch of them had been killed decades before. That left only five full-blooded saiyans in existence. The year before, one of them was killed by a Namekian, and apparently another was killed today.

That left three full-blooded saiyans still living.

“Is this one anything like Raditz?” You asked as you got to your feet.

“Stronger, maybe a little dumber. Seems like a bit of a meathead to be honest.” Tre grinned at that. “The perfect kind of person to mess with.”

“I hear ya there.” You cracked your knuckles. “Let’s go mess with this guy.”

~

Well, Tre wasn’t wrong, this guy was the perfect example of a brute. At the moment, he was waiting to have his personal hell set up and paced around in agitation. You smirked at Tre, before slipping over to sneak up on the saiyan. The closer you got, the better you could see him.

He was larger and looked to be in his fifties. His head was shaved and he had a thin mustache that reached the corners of his mouth. He also retained his saiyan tail, though most full-blooded saiyan did. Your grin grew as the man turned and began to stalk the other way. You sprinted forward and flicked the guy in the back of his head, before ducking behind a column.

“What the-?!” The large saiyan swung around in anger, looking about. “Alright, who’s the wise guy?!”

As the saiyan glanced around, Tre ran up, knocking into him before running off. This just about sent the saiyan over his boiling point as he growled in frustration.

“Get back here you, runt!” The saiyan shouted, moving forward to follow after Tre. With his back to you, you ran forward and grabbed onto the saiyan’s tail tugging hard. This was the trick you played with all saiyans whose tails were very sensitive to touch. Especially that Raditz guy. Usually at this point, the saiyan would drop to the ground, paralyzed, but this saiyan didn’t budge.

“Huh?” You tugged again at the tail, but nothing. Suddenly, the saiyan turned slightly to glare down at you. Before you could curse, you were snatched up by the collar as the saiyan sneered in your face.

“A little girl? Surprised to see one in hell. Let’s see how easy it easy to make you break.” The saiyan man growled, before bringing back his fist. You braced yourself, before the fist slammed into your chest. There was some metal creaking and you felt the panel to your chest bend inward, along with some screws falling loose. The saiyan dropped you, surprised at the foreign sounds to him. “What was that?”

“My paneling you jerk…” You scooted away before lifting your shirt to examine the damage. The artificial skin was torn and seeing the damage on the panel, you knew you would need a full replacement.

“What are you?” The man inquired. You ignored his question as Tre appeared and put an arm around your waist.

“Hey, everything alright?” Tre asked, his gaze going to the bent panelling. “Shoot… let’s go see the doc, see what he can do.”

“Right…” You nodded and made your way off with Tre, the saiyan watching you both go in confusion.

~

It took the whole night to fix the panelling, fortunately Dr. Flappe never minded fixing you up. You found yourself lying on that flat surface, again, staring up at the snake road. In the morning, you would have to return to your personal hell just for a while.

“Well, look who it is.” You glanced over to see that saiyan from earlier. He glared lightly at you, though he seemed more curious than angry. You got up, ready to run off but his glare quickly turned to shocked desperation. “Wait, hold up! I’m not here to beat you to a pulp if that’s what you think.”

“…” You stopped, eyeing him warily. “What do you want?”

“You didn’t answer my question earlier.” The man folded his thick arms and raised an eyebrow. “What are you?”

“… I’m Android 2, more correctly, I’m a cyborg. Half-human, half-robot.” You flexed your arm a little. “My organs, aside from my brain, were replaced with machinery. Thus why I have the metal plate across my front… There’s also some robotics along my spine. But I was a mistake. I was created to protect the Red Ribbon Army, but I was too weak. Too vulnerable…”

“So, what landed you in hell?” The man frowned.

“I never killed anyone, but I did hurt people and steal stuff.” You glanced around. “I guess that was enough to land me in hell… I don’t think I need to ask you.”

“Heh, you know enough about saiyans?”

“Aside from frost demons, your race is notorious for destroying planets. That’s enough to send anyone to hell.” You sighed, brushing some of your hair back. “… My real name is ___. I was a human before I was an android.”

“Did you willingly want to be a robot?” Nappa inquired, glancing to the metal that was peaking out from above your collar.

“Who would ever want their organs ripped out of them?”

“You have a point there…” Nappa cleared his throat, straightening up and puffing out his chest a little. “I’m Nappa, former General to the royal family.”

“Ah, a saiyan with high status, haven’t seen a newcomer of your kind for a while.” You smiled a little. “It gets lonely in hell, if you ever need someone to talk to… Well, you can guess where you can find me.”

Nappa smirked at that before he joined you by lying down, you both began to share stories of your lives while you were alive. Nappa was a brute and a meat-head, but he could be funny when he wanted to and hearing his ventures of raising the saiyan prince managed to bring a smile to your face.

~

You stumbled out of your hell, shaking as you tried to recover from the experience. Flashes of blood and gore filled your vision, as your skin crawled, remembering the sensation of it being peeled off your muscles. It was horrible and you felt sick, but it was over with. You’d think after going through it for two decades, you would’ve gotten used to it, but it’s fresh and new every time and it made it all the more painful. Unlike your hell, your body was completely fine, everything you had experienced was always a stimulation.

Normally after a rough enough session, you would go seek out Tre or go lie down at your usual spot, but today you decided to mix things up a little. You were curious on Nappa’s hell and whether he had to stay there constantly. If he was bad enough, he would have to stay there for all eternity, but if he was like that Raditz guy, his would also be temporary. You weren’t sure where to look first, so you decided to wander around.

You came across the hells of other beings and briskly went by. Hells were personal and stepping into one person’s hell could reveal more than you were willing to hear. As if just to prove your point, you accidentally tripped over a part of the ground that was shifted upwards. You stumbled forward and fell right through someone’s hell entrance. You managed to skid to a stop, before glancing around.

You found yourself in what seemed to be a room in a spaceship. You were quick to see two other figures and your eyes widened in surprise. Nappa was one of them, but he was kneeling at the feet of a child. The kid seemed cocky as he glowered at the older saiyan.

“Nappa, you’re a disgrace to the saiyan race.” The kid scoffed and turned away from Nappa, his cape flowing behind him.

“Prince Vegeta, I know you’re disappointed in me. But I am the last one who can properly raise you and Raditz to be true saiyans.” Nappa pointed out as he rose to his feet. You watched the scene, wondering if it was a memory.

“No, Nappa, it’s not that. You were too weak and that’s why I had to kill you.” Suddenly the child turned back around to reveal a grown man. You blinked in surprise. This wasn’t a memory, more like a dream. Or a nightmare. “And now, the saiyan race will die. Frieza will hear of our betrayal. Kakarot, his brat, and I will be exterminated, and the saiyan race will be obsolete.”

“No! I hate that you killed me for no good-“ Before Nappa could finish, a line of ki shot through the prince. His eyes went blank and he dropped to the ground dead. A reptilian creature appeared and glowered at Nappa, tsking. “F-Frieza!”

“I should’ve rid myself of you monkeys the moment you stepped aboard.” This creature, Frieza, raised a mere finger and raised it to Nappa. Ki began to build at the end and you realized what Nappa’s hell was. It was seeing his whole race fall and believing that it was his fault for it. You knew it was against the rules, but you’ve decided that you’ve seen enough. You ran forward and right through the illusion of this Frieza figure, causing it to disappear.

“___?! What?” Nappa looked around as the whole illusion faded away. He frowned and looked back to you. “How did you get here and how much did you see?”

“I got here by accident and I saw enough.” You frowned. “Hell is never easy the first time around and it doesn’t get any easier, but… well, it’s good to have some friends around here. I won’t always be able to bust you out of here, but-“

“I appreciate it.” Nappa cut you off, giving you a slight nod.

“Let’s get out of here.” You affirmed, before leading him out of his hell.

~

“I didn’t realize that you liked bigger, muscular guys.” Tre, also known as Android 3, stated to you.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, fiddling with your grappling hook.

“You keep hanging out with that saiyan, Nappa. You can’t like the guy for his looks or personality, but maybe it’s the muscles… right?” Tre didn’t sound so sure himself, but you found yourself blushing.

“He isn’t awful when you get to know him.”

“Uhuh, right. We’ve been friends for years and you’ve never grown this interested in a guy before.” Tre shook his head. “I’m a lot better looking and have a funner personality. The only thing I don’t have that he does, is muscles.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Psh, no. Just want to get to the bottom of this.”

“Tre, if I like Nappa at all, it isn’t because of the muscles.” You aimed your grappling hook up towards snake road. “He can be nice when he feels like it.”

“I’m sure…” Tre trailed off as you pulled the trigger. The hook soared upwards and barely missed the snake road. You sighed and lowered the tool.

“I wish I could fly… I’ll never get up there.”

“Don’t say that, you’re too stubborn to let some physics get in your way.”

“Thanks, Tre.”

~

Time moved past and with the death of Frieza and his men, Hell got a lot more crowded. Most of those guys were in eternal hell, but some had a little freedom. As for you and Nappa, you came to care for the big guy. He was pushed around his whole life, but he appreciated that you treated him like an equal. It took some time, but he also got used to you being part robot.

One day, you found yourself sitting underneath the snake road, conversing with Nappa, when the subject turned to your weak robotic panel. You lifted your shirt so the saiyan could get a better view of it and he nodded in agreement.

“It’s not built for battle.” He agreed, before scratching his chin. “Hey… Is that the only place you’re vulnerable? Everywhere is pure muscle and everything?”

“Yeah, this is the only robotic opening to me, aside from the one on my back, too. Why?” You asked, lowering your shirt.

“We can’t die here… but you could still be torn apart through there.” Nappa seemed to hesitate, before shifting to face away from you. You watched as he removed his large armored vest, revealing the black leotard he wore underneath. He held out the vest to you and you took it in confusion, finding that it had shrunk in size. “You need that a lot more than I do. It will protect your chest and back. And it stretches to fit your size.”

“Nappa…” You gave the saiyan a smile, before pulled the vest over your head. Like he said, it stretched to fit your form as you tugged it down. The shoulder pads were a bit much, but otherwise you liked the vest. You stood to your feet and looked to Nappa. “Thank you, but we need to test it out.”

“Allow me.” Nappa grinned as he rose to his feet. He drew back his fist, before he nailed you in the chest. You stumbled back, but you didn’t feel anything crush or get destroyed. You weren’t even in any pain. You looked back to Nappa with a large grin, before jumping up and giving him a hug.

“Thank you! It’s perfect!” You released the saiyan and stepped back awkwardly, feeling like you had crossed a line. But to your surprise, Nappa grinned and scooped you up in his arms. “N-Nappa!”

“Hold on, we’re getting out of this joint.” Nappa didn’t give you time to ask, before he hopped off the ground and soared into the air. You held onto him as he flew upwards, giving you a fright.

“You can fly?!”

“Anyone can fly, just gotta focus your ki.” It took mere seconds for Nappa and you to break through the fog hovering over the underworld before you both appeared beside snake road. Nappa set you down on the track, before landing beside you and glancing down at the hell below. “There gonna be hunting us down. We might not be able to do this a second time. So, what do you want to do before we’re really in hell?”

“I…” You looked across the winding trail and how far it went. You began to smile a little, before you took Nappa’s hand and tugged him down a little. You pressed a kiss against his cheek, before drawing back. “Let’s just run forever and never look back. We can even do that when we eventually get taken back… I’m done looking at the past.”

Nappa squeezed your hand in his bigger one as he nodded.

“I’m done looking back, too… let’s go!” You released Nappa’s hand at his exclamation and began to run down the snake road with him.


End file.
